Red
Red is a fun-loving guy who almost never takes things seriously. He wears a backwards red cap and is best friends with Blue, a calm guy who is the complete opposite of Red. His catchphrase is simply "Catchphrase", but on numerous occasions, he has been known to yell "Hey,Ladies!". Triva * Red and Blue are friends for along time * Red possibly lives with Blue * Red is the most likable character in the series (Confirmed by comments on Dick Figures videos) * Red beats the gravity in almost every episode. * Even in his young age he knows how to swear. * He seems to be the only character that wears his cap backwards. * Apparently, he owns a Katana and a pump shotgun, as they are always usually in his possesion. * He apparently is an alcoholic, as seen in Panda Hat, and is a chain smoker, as seen in OMG * He has only done good on 4 occassions: 1. When Kitty Amazing kills everyone in the city, Red ends the cat's reign of terror by placing the cat in front of a mirror, which causes the cat to turn to stone. 2. In the Season 1 finale, Red let Blue live and took the two jet packs with him to get out of the escape pod before they died a firey death in the sun,but once they ran out of gas, he left him there to die. 3. In Role Playas, Red kills Black because he was attacking Blue. 4. In Lord Tourettes Syndrome, he helps Lord Tourettes find his hat but only for the treasure.(.)(.) * In Camp Anarchy, Red revealed that the first time he had sexual intercourse was with a tree. * Red has been autotuned three times in the series, A Bee or Something, Bath Rhymes, and Camp Anarchy * Judging by the picture, Red's wish is to rule the world. * Red is shown to have a talent in making up songs as he makes up an entire song in Bath Rhymes and a little rap in Camp Anarchy and another rap in Attack of the Pwns. * He is the current leader of the Crimson Armada * His gameplay name is Maroon. * He and Blue get into pretty heated arguements that could end up in war.(Attack of the Pwns) * Red dislikes Lord Tourettes but in Lord Tourettes Syndrome he only helps him for the treasure. Appearances A Bee or Something This marks Red's first appearance. He acquires a cool autotuned voice from a singing bee he swallowed. This is much loved by ladies until he farts the bee out of his system. After a long fart, Blue asked why he is friends with him. Red answers: " Cuz' I'm awesome!" Panda Hat Today is Red's birthday. However Red got drunk. Blue tried to control him, but ultimately failed. Red then tried to impress a girl with a knock knock joke. It seemed to be successful, but it was only due to his incredibly thick beer goggles. What actually happened is revealed to be that Red could only manage to get to 'knock knock' due to severe giggles caused by his intoxicated state, and was hit on the head with a broken beer bottle by the girl. Red continued to act weirdly, even dunking his head in a toilet. He then started to vomit all over Blue, much to Blue's dismay. Flame War Red and Blue are in the Roflcopter to jump to Maulmart to get a game,which ended in a Black Ops killing spree. After many kills Red got the game,cplanted C4 bombs in the mall and carried Blue away with him to the Roflcopter. At home, they finally played the game. Episode ends with Red slaying Pedobear and yelling LEEEROOOOOY JENKINS! Traffic Jams While Blue is waiting in traffic in his car, Red suprisingly leaned his face into the wall demanding Blue to let him in. He made a whole lot of problems in the car. Red complains about the classical music Blue was playing and changed it into a Dubstep tune. Blue turned it off complaining it was raping his mind. Red tries to sleep but ended up popping Blue's airbag when he leaned. Blue complains that he broke his airbag but Red replied that he didn't need an airbag anyway. Suddenly, a fire-breathing turtle appeared out of nowhere and was squashing cars,blowing them up. Red then said to Blue his gonna need an airbag. Red and Blue got out of the car. Red grabbed a sword and slayed the "dragon" along with Blue. blue also says 'is that a turtle?' and red says 'thats a fucking dragon! Steakosaurus Red complains about being hungry again. He makes Blue take them to a store which specializes in ancient things﻿. Despite being warned, he pays the clerk (Raccoon) for the time machine. He controls the time machine and takes them to different eras before finally going to the dinosaur age. He fails at a few plans and finally kills all of the dinosaurs with a futuristic gun and ate them along with Blue. The episode ends with a meteor crashing into the Earth. OMG During a few of Blue's dreams, Red appears in bed next to him, walking in the hallway while refusing to help Blue because he had to shit, appearing as a planet, paper cut-outs, a spider, and a cell. The episode ends with Raccoon waking up, revealing that it was Raccoon having all the dreams. Trouble Date While Blue is having his date with Pink, Red surprisingly came into the restaurant while making out with Stacey loudly and sings a revision of what he sang in A Bee or Something, then he brags to Blue that he is getting laid. He then proceeds to eat Blue's dinner while Stacey did the same before the two make out on the table. Kitty Amazing While taking out the trash, he finds a cat which he names Kitty Amazing. He shows Kitty Amazing around but ends up killing people. To stop the carnage, Red kills Kitty Amazing and at the end of the episode, he plays with Blue. Role Playas He was playing a D & D game with Pink and Blue but Pink gets bored and leaves. But his character, Maroon, has a blast killing ogres and saving Cerulean the Wizard from the Black Night. Attack of the Pwns He wages a war against Blue due to the fact that Red ate the frozen burrito in the fridge. After both their ships crash, He and Blue fight mano e mano. After a decisive blow, Blue falls down and could've been killed by Red, but he chose not to and saved both of their lives from a firey death in the sun. Zombies & Shotguns Red tries and fails to open a bag of crisps. Zombies attack and he says there were made by satan. He kills 5 of them including Gray which he calls "the perfect murder". Camp Anarchy Red owes Blue so they work at Camp Redwood. Its revealed that Red lost his virginity to a tree. He teaches the kids how to use dynamite and gives them guns. He then persuades the kids to kill Bigfoot and he watches them kill it happily. His autotuned voice returns in this episode. Butt Genie Red unleashes a genie from a teapot and wants the wish to rule (with T. Rexes, kittens and tigers). After a long argument he shuts up the genie therefore stopping any more wishes been granted, much to Blue's anger. Lord Tourette's Syndrome Gallery Red 5.jpg Red 4.jpg Red 3.jpg Red 2.jpg Red 1.jpg Red 10.jpg Red 9.jpg Red 8.jpg Red 7.jpg Red 6.jpg Red 20.jpg Red 19.jpg Red 18.jpg Red 17.jpg Red 16.jpg Red 15.jpg Red 14.jpg Red 13.jpg Red 12.jpg Red 11.jpg Red 29.jpg Red 28.jpg Red 27.jpg Red 26.jpg Red 25.jpg Red 24.jpg Red 23.jpg Red 22.jpg Red 21.jpg Red 40.jpg Red 39.jpg Red 38.jpg Red 37.jpg Red 36.jpg Red 35.jpg Red 34.jpg Red 33.jpg Red 32.jpg Red 31.jpg Red 2.10.jpg Red 2.9.jpg Red 2.8.jpg Red 2.7.jpg Red 2.6.jpg Red 2.5.jpg Red 2.4.jpg Red 2.3.jpg Red 2.2.jpg Red 2.1.jpg Shit.png Redplanet.png Panda Hat 72.jpg Redswish.png Category:Characters